Each wind turbine comprises a generator, e.g. a large direct drive generator having a generator stator and a generator rotor for the production of electrical energy. Wind turbines are erected onshore as well as offshore. In particular, when a wind turbine is erected offshore, the wind turbine as a whole, but also the generator is exposed to rough environmental conditions, like humidity, salty particles etc. If not sufficiently protected in particular the stator components of a wind turbine generator are exposed to damages due to corrosion and to an increased risk of electrical faults under such offshore environmental conditions. Consequently, it is generally advisable that such a generator is fully enclosed.